Your Child (SI)
Your child is born after you get married in Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands. The next step is to make sure your house is the largest size possible. The player actually cannot upgrade their house from the marriage-required large size until after they are married. Talk to Gannon when you are ready to upgrade your house to super-size, which requires 700 Wood Lumber and 50.000 G. Alternately, you can pay him a flat rate 90.000 G if you don't have enough lumber on hand. After the marriage and house upgrade, you will need to buy your upcoming child a bed to sleep in. Chen will sell the Baby Bed in his shop after the super-size house upgrade has been completed, and you have been married for 30 days. The bed costs 10.000 G and will be placed just to the south of the adult beds inside your house. Requirements for Pregnancy When you have collected the necessary pieces together, the pregnancy can occur. The pregnancy scene will trigger once you have been married for at least 30 days. If you did not have the necessary house upgrade and Baby Bed 30 days after your marriage ceremony, then the pregnancy scene will be delayed and occur the next morning after completing the requirements. If you collected the items before the 30 days are up, then the scene will trigger on the 31st day (or non-festival day). During the event, Doctor will be called to examine your sick spouse. The Mineral Town doctor does not need to be living on the island at the time. He will travel from Mineral Town to your island and then return when the event is over. Once the pregnancy scene has passed through, you will have to wait another 60 days. You can play the game as normal. If you are playing as a girl you will not lose extra stamina points during the pregnancy. Birth and Later Life Stages After two seasons have passed by, the birthing scene will trigger. Felicia and the Doctor will help with the birth of the child. The gender of the child is randomly set at the time of the marriage ceremony. There isn't a way to control what gender your child is, much like a pregnancy in real life. The baby will stay in the bed for the next 2 years. The baby will not accept any gifts you try to give it, and you cannot pick it up out of the bed. Since you cannot give the child any gifts, for the next 2 years, the baby's heart marks will not increase quickly. Talking to the child every day will earn 100 FP, but it takes about 6500 FP before you see another heart appear on the villager's assets screen. After 240 days have gone by, the baby will start to crawl around the next morning. Don't forget that today is your child's birthday! Every year, enter your house after 6:00 pm to celebrate your little one's birthday. Now that the child is out of bed you can start to give him or her gifts. Just like with everyone else, the child will not accept gifts unless you talk to him or her for 5 days before trying to offer gifts. Different genders of child prefer different gifts. If you want your child to walk, you have to wait another 2 years. At that point the little one will gain his or her footing and start walking around the house instead of crawling. The child still stays inside all day, but now you can see him or her at festivals as a guest.http://fogu.com/hm8/villagers/your-child.php "fogu.com" Like any other Harvest Moon games, Your Child cannot get any older other than this stage. 'Gifts' Male Child Female Child Reference Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Your Child